This invention relates to gold clubs.
In hitting a golf ball, deflection of the golf club shaft in the region above the head of the club adversely affects the launch angle of the ball and distance it is driven. During acceleration, in the stroke, the face of the club is deflected from its normal angle relative to the shaft and opens up at the point of contact with the ball. As a result, the launch angle of the ball is increased with a concommitant loss of distance.
This invention is directed to an improved golf club shaft having its deflection point immediately below the grip area. Control of the club is thereby maximized and hitting distance is improved since the angle of the face of the club relative to the golf ball at the point of contact remains substantially the same. This is accomplished by providing a grip area in the shaft of a smaller outside diameter than the adjacent shaft portion.
It is the primary object of this invention to provide an improved golf club shaft having a flex action such that during a stroke the angle of the face of the club relative to the adjacent shaft portion remains substantially constant.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a golf club shaft having a deflection point immediately below the grip area.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a golf club shaft having a grip area with an outside diameter less than the adjacent portion of the shaft.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a metal golf club shaft tapered in a step pattern having a grip area with an outside diameter less than the outside diameter of at least one of the adjacent steps.